


【楽ヤマ】潛規則（番外）

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 楽ヤマ
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 5





	【楽ヤマ】潛規則（番外）

番外：自家藝人喜歡搞事情該如何是好

一個月後，古裝劇順利拍攝完畢。導演叫上劇組所有人，浩浩蕩蕩開車前往殺青宴的餐廳，小鳥遊事務所的經紀人們正逢人手短缺，忙不過來，二階堂大和便說他搭八乙女事務所的順風車就好，在旁邊聽見他講電話的姉鷺薰愣了下，但既然八乙女樂沒說什麼，姉鷺也就低頭繼續幫忙收拾，反正今天開的正好不是他的車，而是八乙女樂說散會後要直接回老家的自用車。

倒是上車的時候姉鷺薰有些糾結，讓二階堂坐後座嘛，感覺好像樂降格成了他的司機；讓二階堂坐副駕駛座，又似乎哪裡不太對。結果是二階堂大和無比自然地拉開副駕就鑽進去，外套還往後扔，被他手忙腳亂地接下，一面還聽見二階堂大和邊哼著歌邊選CD：「上次那片演歌放哪去了？」

「你又要聽演歌！？」

「我就老派怎麼樣～」

「嘖，在裡面了，第四片。」

到底是哪裡不對呢，姉鷺薰想著，然而很快被路邊大型的時裝看板帶走注意力。矮油～六弥君真的好帥～～

八乙女樂拍攝期間，姉鷺薰沒有全程跟隨，原因是十龍之介那邊有個單元劇形式的廣告，總共三集，充滿了攀岩、溯溪、騎馬、衝浪等等高危險性的動作，商品是主打野性男人味形象的香水；九条天則是人在國外錄音室收錄新曲主vocal，搞得他還飛出飛進了幾次，其餘時間大都跟在十龍之介的拍攝團隊那裡監工。他也放心八乙女樂，但不代表身為經紀人完全不用關心成果，所以這場殺青宴，他還是從荒郊野外殺回來陪著出席。

宴會辦的是四面圍成的自助式，中間幾個大桌，可以拿食物坐著吃，當然也可以到處走動，頗為符合這個劇組的調性。姉鷺薰總之先找上了導演和副導，禮貌地道謝恭維幾句，卻沒想到對方跟他誇起八乙女樂，一句接一句完全不像是客氣話。

「八乙女君很努力啊，他的角色甚至比編劇當初設定的更有血有肉，編劇忙著修改，都快跟不上他的腳步了！哈哈哈！」

剛聽到這句，姉鷺薰還以為是嘲諷，連忙要道歉，卻聽對面兩個人又笑著聊開，說這兩個主角互相飆戲飆成這樣，他們都不知道能導些什麼了，成天在那「喔！」「哇嗚！」的讚嘆原來還可以這樣詮釋。

好吧，聽起來是好事，先不管樂的演技為什麼突飛猛進－－八成是被二階堂激的－－對一個想全方位發展的藝人來說，任何一個領域的一點點進步，都是非常了不起的事。

謝過兩人，他端著盤子四處向劇組人緣們打招呼聊天，平時參加這種場合少不了喝酒，但周遭的人居然都絲毫不在乎形象，盤子裡能堆多滿就堆多滿，姉鷺薰也就樂得融入大家。那種端著架子說假話的酒會太累了！這個劇組簡直清流，雖然畫面有點可怕，看，連樂跟二階堂都放開了在大吃，姉鷺薰總算是知道為什麼他倆都沒特別換穿正式的服裝，要是現在大口啃著炸蝦和肉排的傢伙穿著整套西裝，他大概會把嘴裡那口雞尾酒噴出來。

  


「我們家的藝人給各位添麻煩了，感謝這個月來的關照～」

工作人員們笑著舉杯跟他相碰，七嘴八舌表示沒彼此彼此，八乙女樂沒架子又認真到不行，尤其對女孩子，看到她們搬稍微重一點的東西都會直接搶過來。

「這種時候就會忍不住感嘆，為什麼我不是女孩子呢！？」一個道具助理誇張地捂胸揉眼，旁邊女性紛紛揍了他一拳以示鄙視，但也都同意，每次被八乙女樂強勢幫助，都好想自動獻身給他，倒貼給錢都行啊！

「啊，不過他還是最常跟大和君在一起呢！他們真的好用功啊，休息時間也總是坐在一起討論劇本。」

「有幾次討論得太激烈還打起來了，休息室外面都聽得見他們在裡面乒乒乓乓。」

「什麼！？」姉鷺薰驚愕得差點摔了整盤馬德蓮，被武術指導輕鬆地接住，大笑道：

「沒事沒事，我看只是鬧著玩，他們出來上戲的時候一點事都沒有。我倒覺得他們這樣打鬧過後，動作上的默契更好。」

「對！二階堂君和八乙女君的打戲拍起來超級流暢！我在旁邊看著都快被帥暈了，更別說那場最重要的轉折……」

幾人對視一眼，露出心照不宣的微笑。

姉鷺薰懵了，卻又問不出個所以然，只說等電影放送時他就知道了，搞得他心神不寧，那晚後來的時間都跟在兩個主角不遠處，一邊啃著各式各樣的甜點，一邊陰森森地盯著他們瞧。

兩個當事人好像毫無所覺，照樣大吃大喝，走到哪都有人迎上去聊幾句，如果不注意看，真看不出他倆其實是Super idol。

姉鷺薰看著看著，眼神從懷疑慢慢變成了平淡。雖然社長不喜歡，但他認為樂跟二階堂交往也沒什麼不好…………

……等等。交往！？

不不，自己一定是喝多了才會搞錯用詞，這兩個傢伙原本交情就不錯，共同主演一部戲份很重的電影，感情更進一步也很正常……呃。

「我真的喝多了。」姉鷺薰喪氣地將自己的額頭砸上桌面，碰的一聲，引起不遠處八乙女樂的注意，他看了看姉鷺，回頭在二階堂耳邊說了什麼。然後兩人向眾人打了聲招呼，走過來一左一右架起他。

「姉鷺さん～還好嗎？聽得見嗎～？」二階堂大和懶洋洋的欠揍語氣。

「臉紅成這樣，你到底喝了幾杯啊……什麼？這邊大半都是他喝的！？」顯然是旁邊的人給八乙女樂通風報信。

一被提起來，才發現自己的腦袋有多沉，姉鷺薰的頭直接垂到胸前，也沒力氣反抗，只能哼哼著被一路架到店外，八乙女樂去開車，二階堂大和便獨自扛起撐著他的任務。

他晃著腦袋瞄了一眼，即使視線不太清晰，極近的距離下還是發覺二階堂的上臂十分結實，跟他慵懶嫌麻煩的形象截然相反，充滿了純粹陽剛的魅力，不過要比這點，樂可是一點都不輸－－奇怪，怎麼樂就這麼受年輕女孩子青睞，二階堂吸引到的客群卻是不分性別的社會人士。

藉著酒意，姉鷺放任自己胡思亂想。iDOLiSH7裡，性感擔當是那個還未成年的孩子，他的搭檔是氣質擔當；主唱雖然是七瀨，但和泉一織也算吧；和泉家的哥哥綜藝圈的定位明顯，六弥君當然是顏值的代名詞，團長二階堂大和，則是個潛力不容小覷的演員。他們各有各的粉絲群，就像Trigger三人也分別吸引了不同類型的女孩……

但二階堂大和還是特別的，他不像個藝人……應該說他就是個專才程度極高的演員，所以可以武斷地說，他的粉絲不見得都從戲劇得來，但他的粉絲百分之百都非常推崇他在戲劇上的表現。

姉鷺薰努力仰著脖子盯著二階堂側臉，想起八乙女樂曾在拍攝アイナナ學園時，站在旁邊觀看二階堂大和的戲份，說：二階堂可能不是最帥的那個，但一旦入戲，他就是最能牢牢吸住目光的那個。

所以這次一起拍攝了這麼久，樂的目光也就一直定在他身上囉……？

好吧，他又陷入了奇怪的思路。姉鷺薰放棄地閉上眼睛，把全身的重量交付給這個穩穩撐持著他的、他們家天團的敵團leader。

意識沉入漆黑的大海之前，隱隱約約聽見了八乙女樂和二階堂大和輕聲交談。樂的聲音聽起來比面對粉絲的時候還溫柔，之後得好好說說他……

醒過來的時候，車子是靜止的，引擎仍發動著，空調設定在舒適的溫度。姉鷺薰猛地坐直起來，一下子搞不清楚自己身在何處。

他看了看從身上滑落的外套，是八乙女樂的風衣，總算想起自己是被從殺青宴會場帶離開了。但八乙女樂人呢？

彷彿被什麼暗中牽引著，姉鷺薰自然而然往車窗外看去。城市的夜景展開在玻璃窗上，燈火斑斕得有些不真實，這裡是八乙女樂老家附近的山坡，景色漂亮，知道的人卻不多，Trigger到這裡拍攝過幾次，所以他一眼就認出來了。

滿目光輝裡，有兩個身影靠在一起，光線朦朧地框出他們輪廓，影影綽綽，笑聲和談話聲若有似無地傳過來，一定是四周太過安靜，否則他們就只是站在那裡，怎麼就會發散出如此強烈的存在感。

姉鷺薰按下車窗，開口喊：「樂……」

他瞠目噤聲，現場目擊了兩大當紅偶像團體leader接吻的精彩畫面，要他是狗仔，這條該能賣多少啊－－姉鷺有些惋惜地想，當然，這都是因為喝醉酒所以思路走歪。

二階堂大和把手放在八乙女樂腰際，像要跳慢舞那樣帶動他的腳步，八乙女樂扶著他後腦杓，趁著吻與吻之間笑叱，卻也沒阻止對方的動作，就這樣邊親邊往車子這裡挪。姉鷺薰還想著該說些什麼還是裝睡回去好，他們已經回到車旁，二階堂伸著脖子朝他笑：「嗨，睡美人？」

「…………」沒帶過這種無賴型藝人的姉鷺薰考慮著下次要跟小鳥遊和大神開個小會，會議主題就叫「如何讓你家欠揍的藝人乖乖閉嘴」。對方看來無意隱瞞，甚至像是在引導著讓他主動詢問，於是他決定直搗核心：「你們在交往？」

果不其然，二階堂大和爽快地點頭：「是啊。」

八乙女樂維持環抱著二階堂的姿勢，似乎沒打算說話，痞痞地笑著看他，姉鷺薰簡直要沒眼看了。

「什麼時候開始的？」

「大概是去年吧，差不多秋天快結束那時？」二階堂大和偏頭看八乙女樂。

「啊，差不多吧。」八乙女樂。

「……所以你們現在特地來跟我攤牌是？」臭小子們居然瞞了這麼久！居然沒人看得出來！－－頭痛欲裂同時為自家藝人的演技力感到欣慰的姉鷺薰。

「別激動，就是跟你說一聲，以後我們也比較好配合嘛。」

「配合什麼！？」姉鷺彷彿聽到警報音在耳邊響起，那邊那兩個卻一點都不體諒他的心理狀態，自顧自在那裡互看然後竊笑，姉鷺薰覺得有點想楱人。就在他忍無可忍終於舉起拳頭要往八乙女樂腦袋摜下去的時候，後者討饒地擋住他，笑道：「掩護潛規則之類的？」

二階堂大和清清喉嚨，轉眼就便成了個渾身散發傲慢氣息的少爺：「－－你家八乙女樂不錯嘛？我可是影帝千葉志津雄的兒子，把他捧到影劇界最高的位子都沒什麼問題，該怎麼做，你懂的。」

「二階堂這傢伙很對我胃口，只要他陪我睡，我保證他在娛樂圈一路順風，平步青雲。憑什麼？憑我是八乙女社長的兒子。」八乙女樂用鼻孔看人的姿態毫不遜色：「嗯……你確定我這樣對紡說的話，她不會哭出來？」

二階堂大和摸摸下巴：「應該不會吧，我們家經紀人膽識過人。」

兩人一同看向姉鷺薰。

「就是這樣囉，以後也請多指教，姉鷺さん。」

姉鷺薰兩眼一翻，裹著外套躺了回去，決定把這一切都當做自己醉酒時的噩夢。可惜閉著眼睛也能清晰聽見他們放肆的笑聲，像是很近，又像是很遠，鬧騰了大半夜。

接近天明時，八乙女樂才把他載回了他的住處。姉鷺薰努力撐著眼皮拿行程表確認他今天是休息日，一面迷迷糊糊地下車，幾乎是到了公寓門前掏門卡感應時，他才差不多完全清醒過來，轉身去看。

八乙女樂坐在車裡，二階堂大和從副駕駛座拉下三分之一左右的車窗，向他招招手。

這時他才有了實感。

「夭壽喔，八乙女社長的兒子和千葉大前輩的私生子在互潛啦－－！！」

「姉鷺さん你小聲一點啦！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！！」


End file.
